Living plants unquestionably improve most spaces and are particularly welcome in the home. However, many people struggle to care for plants and to find attractive and healthy locations for the plants. Remembering to water the plants on a schedule and with an appropriate amount of water is beyond the abilities of many people. Consequently, many people will either overwater their plants or provide too little water, and will damage or kill the plants as a result. Similarly, providing the appropriate amount of light for the plants can be difficult. As a result of these and other factors, many people simply refrain from having plants in their homes and places of work, even though they would enjoy plants if they could more easily manage them.